Elf
by World of Make Believe
Summary: I have never known the true feeling of pain. At least, not this way. No, you do not feel pain unless they rip it from your heart. I am both gifted, and cursed, and the most wanted cat in the forest. Rated T for a reason!
1. Pain

**Yes, this is yet another story. BUT, it is only going to be nine or ten chapters. Just to warn you, there will be lots of sorrow and anguish in this story. So, the characters from OTS will be included in this story, and a few new characters. Please, enjoy and read the summary:**

**Summary: **Pain. It isn't what you make of it, and yet, it still exists. There are small, numerous amounts of creatures who can give you such grievance. But what if you were different, from those small, numerous creatures? What if you were gifted with abilities not seen in reality? Sometimes, you must read the entire story in order to understand. Even if it is filled with sorrow and pain, it also filled with joy. Joy, that would one day turn into love and passion. This is my story, and it is not like others...

P.S. I recommend you listen to _Hand of Sorrow_ by Within Temptation while reading this; it fits in perfectly.

Allegiances

Cats Outside Clans

**Ice - **large pure white tom; leader of the Band

**Hazel - **brown-and-white she-cat, former queen

**Storm - **dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, second in command

**Elf - **beautiful dappled she-cat with a reddish pelt, dark blue eyes

**Sliver - **dark gray she-kit with silver eyes

**Stream - **silver tabby she-cat

* * *

Chapter One

Pain

A full moon hung low in the night sky. The stars gleamed dimly, barely shedding enough light for the cats who waited eagerly. They were all sitting close together in a clearing. The clearing itself was surrounded by a thin veil of trees. The bark on the trees had been stripped bare, and these trees grew straight and tall.

It was getting cold out, and frost began to gather around the ground.

A pure white cat stood apart from the group. His gaze was an icy green, and he was the leader of these cats. He was searching for one stranger in particular; although she had become a friend amongst the rogues.

"She's coming!" some cat called from the group.

All cats whirled around, eyes widening in excitement.

Suddenly, a dappled pelt seemed to melt from the shadows. A beautiful cat had stepped into the clearing. She was small, but had a powerful build and bold dark blue eyes. Her coat was tinged with red, and the tip of her tail was marked crimson. She looked more like a fox then anything.

"Elf, it is good to see you," meowed the pure white cat. His voice was as smooth as the river. She didn't buy his tone for a moment.

Her gaze locked with his, and he shrank back a little. Her dark blue eyes had a menacing appeal to them, and all the rogues feared angering her.

She had a gift that was most unusual, although some would claim it a curse as well. She was a healer and a friend amongst these rogues. They looked up to her for advice, and even for company.

"We were hoping you would come, before we leave," the white cat added. A dark threat underlined his tone, and Elf didn't miss it.

The white cat exchanged a glance with a dark gray rogue, whose pelt was littered with battle scars.

"I have an important announcement as well," she mewed. Her voice was as soft as wind chimes. As she spoke, a breeze ruffled her pelt. The trees were whispering warnings to her, but she chose to ignore them.

"Good, then you may speak first," the white cat replied.

He dipped his head respectfully and allowed her to speak in front of the crowd. Elf stepped forward and met every cat's gaze.

"I am well aware that you migrate to the south every Cold Season," she began. She sensed the crowd shift nervously. "And I am also aware that you want to me to travel with you."

Murmurs of approval followed her words, and the white cat's eyes gleamed.

"However, my home is here," she explained. "I will not join you."

Gasps of shock exploded from the crowd. And then several cats leaped to their paws and started caterwauling.

"What about your promise?"

"You said you would take care of our kits!" This came from a brown-and-white queen.

Elf allowed them to silence. When they realized she was waiting for them to finish, they reluctantly fell into muted hisses.

"I only promised to take care of you until you leave," she reminded them. "That time has now passed."

Suddenly the forest around Elf seemed to grow smaller. The white tom stood and padded by her side. A menacing look had brightened his eyes, and she felt a strange sense of foreboding enter her.

"You see what is happening?" he yowled. "She is abandoning us in our greatest need!"

Yowls of agreement followed his words. He then turned to Elf, who was now trembling with rage. He didn't flinch from her stare.

"I know what you are capable of," he added. "But are you strong enough to face my group of Elites?"

As if his words had been a cue, four large cats surrounded Elf. They were all covered in battle scars, and fresh ones now stained their pelts. Elf had never spoken to these cats, for she had known the darkness that clouded their hearts. But now here she was, facing up to them.

The rogues were much more powerful, but Elf was swift. She seemed to dance as they lunged forward, swiping their claws in the air as they barely missed her by a whisker length. They knew they would not win if this kept up.

They had a tactic of their own, that proved most useful when capturing a prisoner. Suddenly one of the rogues lifted a paw and pinned Elf to the ground.

She yowled in shock as another gripped her by the scruff. His teeth had pierced her skin, and her blood now stained them crimson.

Pain erupted from her spine as the rogue shook her furiously. He than threw her across the clearing, and she landed heavily in the center of the crowd.

They were all watching with wide, anxious eyes. They knew that if she won, they would suffer the consequences.

Elf laid on the ground, winded. The attack had knocked the breath out of her, and she was in too much shock to fight back as the third rogue dragged her back the white cat.

He grinned maliciously as she was thrown in front of him.

"Well, Elf?" he snarled venomously. "Have you changed your mind, or do you need a repeat of what just happened?"

She hung her head low, though she was glaring at the ground. She could not longer fight. She _wouldn't_ fight.

"Very well," she replied bitterly. A sudden flash had crossed her eyes. The white cat did not miss it, but it was too late. "But remember, that from this day on, you will no longer have kits. The queens in your Band, will always have stillborn kits."

As she spoke, the wind grew stronger. The white cat let out a cry of horror, as did the brown-and-white queen. Her words hung in the air eerily. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, as clouds began to gather around the moon, blocking out its silvery white light.

Elf suddenly looked much more dangerous. The leader of the group desperately tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Her words had been spoken. A curse had begun.

* * *

**Well, this was a long first chapter. Oh yeah, there's no prologue in this story, since there are only nine to ten chapters. Anyways, please review; they give me the inspiration to update faster :D**


	2. Theif

**Double update! Wow, I already have two reviews. I didn't expect this to get that many. Although, I would like to point out that she is called Elf for a reason. If you continue reading, you'll find this out. I've also posted only the cats in ThunderClan, because the others aren't mentioned that much. Anyways, I really hope that you guys continue reading this; I want some feedback :D**

Chapter Two

Thief

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Briarpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom  
apprentice, Blossompaw

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
apprentice, Bumblepaw

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
apprentice, Rosepaw

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Toadpaw

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Apprentices:

Toadpaw - black-and-white tom

Rosepaw - dark cream she-cat

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw - pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Queens:

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits

Daisy - long-haired cream-colored cat from the horseplace

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat with golden eyes) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Molekit (small gray-and-cream tom) and Honeykit (dappled tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

Rain was falling heavily. A thick fog had surrounded the Band as Ice led them through Twolegplace.

The ground was sodden, and it smelled terrible. But he was leading them towards a place that would give them sanctuary and the one thing they needed more then anything: Kits.

A moon had passed since Elf's capture. Her once lovely figure had been depleted. The rogues refused to hunt for her, after what she did to them. An ugly scar stretched across her neck from either side, thanks to one of Ice's Elites. He had made certain that it remained, as a remembrance for her capture.

Elf was now guarded by two bulky toms known as Ruffle and Twig. They didn't seem to care that her pelt was a mess. Blood still stained it, and maggots had begun to feast upon her scar. Her pelt clutched to her bones, and her ribs showed visibly.

Ice had forced the group to pause for a moment. A dark shape was bounding towards them. Pale yellow eyes could be made out in the fog, despite its thickness. A cat could see much further then a Twoleg, which was what gave them an advantage when traveling at night.

"Storm, have you seen anything?" he asked.

Storm and the Elites were the only cats who knew what Ice was searching for. There was a large group of cats who lived in four parts of a lake. They had plenty of kits, and even shelter for them to sleep in for some time. One of the groups in particular was always welcoming. And there were so many cats that taking kits wouldn't matter.

"I saw mountains ahead," the dark gray cat replied. "I ran into this she-cat while scouting." He pointed his tail towards an unfamiliar cat.

She was a pretty silver tabby, with bright green eyes. Her belly was a soft white, and she had bands of darker stripes going along her legs.

"My name is Stream, and I have traveled over the mountains several times," she explained with a dip of her head. "I have also learned about the Clans, and I have kin there."

Elf's ears pricked with interest as she listened. Stream had flinched almost automatically when she saw Elf's condition. But she continued to speak to Ice like Elf wasn't there. And the dappled she-cat appreciated Stream for that.

"Good," Ice meowed.

He suddenly glanced at Elf, who crouched lower to the ground.

"I would like you to take our friend here with you," he added. Stream's eyes lit up in a mixture of surprise and disgust. "We will meet you near the lake. Storm, you must travel with them."

Storm dipped his head, though he was mildly surprised that Ice had chosen him to guard Elf. It was no matter, though Storm had expected Ice to choose a younger cat who knew the way.

The group split apart and began to hunt for themselves. Elf was forced to stay with Stream as the silver tabby washed herself.

"So...where do you come from?" Stream asked.

_Well, she's making an effort, _Elf thought, unimpressed. However, Elf knew she would have to say something.

"I come from a distant land," she replied, knowing this was a lie. In truth, even _she_ didn't know where she came from. Her mother had abandoned her as soon as she was old enough, and she knew nothing about her father, except that he had died of greencough.

Stream saw the lie. But she made no move to press forward. She seemed to realize that Elf no longer wished to talk about her past.

"Ice would like to speak with you." Elf whirled to face a light brown tabby tom. "Alone," he added when Stream rose to her paws.

The silver tabby glared at him, but said nothing as Elf was escorted to Ice. The large white cat looked taller then ever as he glowered at her.

His den was hidden amongst a clump of ferns. Bones and rotting meat littered the ground around him.

It was apparent that he used this nest often when they traveled through this territory.

And there he was, sitting tall and proud in the middle of his nest. His green eyes were narrowed in thought as he portrayed what was about to happen. This would be his greatest plan yet. All he needed to do was put it to action.

"Greetings Elf," he meowed coolly. "I hope your stay with us is well."

Elf said nothing. She only stared off into the distance, towards the trees that once made her home. They had all but disappeared in the last few days since the Band began traveling.

She could feel her heart stir at the thought of those trees, whispering warnings to her about these rogues. The forest had told her. And she had ignored it. In a way, this was almost a suitable punishment.

Ice went on, ignoring Elf's silence. "As you know, you are traveling to the Clans with Stream. There are a few things I would like you to do while you are with the Clans." Ice paused for a moment, as though adding an effect. "I have made certain that my members know of your curse. You have killed countless kits, and I will not let you forget that." His words were laidened with a threat that made Elf flatten her ears. It was as though he had sliced through her.

"I have decided your punishment." Elf blinked as he said these words slowly. He had no right to punish her! He had already captured her, taken away her home, and was now using her as a tool!

"You will steal kits from these Clans," Ice growled.

His voice was cold and stiff. Elf let out a faint gasp, and Ice smirked.

_Steal kits?_ Elf stared at her paws in dismay. She couldn't think of anything worse then spiriting kits away from the forest.

"The Clans have plenty of kits for us to take," Ice purred. "They wouldn't even notice their disappearance. And it is only fair that _you_ take them. Think of how many happy queens there would be, if they had kits to take care of. Think of how much stronger we would become, and how we could rule the lake if we grew strong enough."

Though his words held some strange sense of power, Elf knew that they would only lead to death. She shivered at the thought of what would happen if his plan succeeded.

"And if I refuse?" she mewed quietly.

Ice let out a chuckle that gave Elf chills. If she ran, she would be caught. Ice would not kill her. No, he would make sure she lived. By allowing her to live, he was torturing her.

"I will remind Hazel of what you did to her kits," he growled menacingly.

As if his words had drawn her, the brown-and-white former queen appeared at his side.

Hazel had once been Elf's friend. She had once watched Hazel's belly grow more and more plump as her kits grew stronger.

That once plump belly was now depleted, and now Hazel's eyes were as cold as stone.

"You killed my kits!" she yowled. "You should wish you were dead!"

_I already do, _Elf replied silently. She remained quiet.

"Tomorrow, you and Stream will begin your journey," Ice meowed, ignoring Hazel's hostility. "I expect you to arrive at the lake within two days. And I expect to see kits within three."

Elf narrowed her eyes. She knew that even though Storm would be with them, he could not stay amongst the Clans. He was far too brutal, and the other cats wouldn't trust him. She would do this alone, or go with Stream.

She would use this as a chance to escape. Joining the Clans might be her only hope. Perhaps, if the legends were true, then the great Firestar would allow her to stay, despite the ugly scars that now stretched across her pelt.

* * *

**Finally. It took me almost two days to write this chapter, because it's almost two thousand words. But that makes me VERY proud. Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed in the previous chapter; you all get an Elf plushie!**


	3. Journey

**Hey everyone! I'm doing a double update today! Anyways, thanks to my ever loyal reviewer, Darkness of the Eclipse. You receive a special edition Elf plushie (before she was mauled). Okay, so this is chapter three already. That means...six more to go. Wow, pretty amazing right? Well, please read on, and review!**

* * *

Journey

Morning had arrived for the three who would leave. Elf had a hard time sleeping, after hearing the words of Ice one more time in her dreams.

Of course, that was all she suffered from nowadays. Nightmares had become a daily part of her life, and there was nothing she could do about it. However, Elf was a smart cat, and knew that the rogues would need to rest sooner or later. She could catch some sleep then if she really had to.

Storm and Stream were getting ready to go.

Elf had noticed how close they were, and narrowed her eyes. If Storm did not warn Stream of her curse, then Stream's kits would be born still. But then Elf remembered that Stream did not vow to join the Band. Perhaps in this way, Stream was protecting her unborn kits.

"Are you ready?" Elf looked up defiantly at Storm.

He wasn't as aggressive as the other toms, but he could still be just as cruel. He had a way to make other cats shrink from his blue gaze.

When Elf didn't respond, he began to raise his claws. But Stream quickly jumped in, and Elf gave her a grateful look, though the look didn't last long when Stream spoke. "Come on, we'll get nowhere if we argue. She's not worth your time," she meowed.

Storm grunted and raised to his paws, following Stream a whisker length behind.

The three cats traveled in silence.

Elf liked it that way. It gave her time to think, and brood over her next move.

It would be impossible to escape. She was too weak to hunt for herself, and was forced to rely on the hunting abilities of the rogues. She couldn't defend herself, thanks to the scar that would constantly reopen. It was as though Elf had no choice but to endure this pain.

They reached the mountains by nightfall. It was too dark to see ahead of them, so they decided to make nests for the night.

Elf slept on her own, of course, while Storm and Stream slept nearby. She suspected they were doing something forbidden.

The following morning led to the same routine. Elf was jabbed in the side by Storm as he forced her awake. Stream waited for her with a mouse at her paws, and Elf gratefully took chunks from it.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy Elf's hungry belly.

When the three of them were finished, they began to travel up the mountain path.

The air was colder as they traveled further and further away from the forest. Elf began to shiver as frost started to cling to her pelt. It felt much worse when she was so thin.

"How big are the Clans?" Storm asked Stream as they jumped from rock to rock.

Down below, it was a precarious drop. Elf felt dizzy just looking at it.

"Pretty big," Stream panted.

She reached out with one paw and landed easily on the ledge. Storm followed, and Elf was left behind to struggle.

"ThunderClan is the biggest by far," Stream added with a nod. "Firestar, the leader, always seems to allow new cats to join. He doesn't follow the code like the other leaders."

The ways of Clans was complex. Elf had never heard of a cat having a code, but it sounded promising,

Stream went on to describe the other three Clans. There was RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. ShadowClan cats were fierce and wily, while RiverClan cats were proud fishers. WindClan cats were fierce and protective of their territory.

"It sounds like we should begin with RiverClan," Storm meowed as they settled down near a shrub.

That was Stream's original home. Elf wondered why Stream left in the first place. She seemed like a good cat.

The sun had already disappeared. Elf began to grow more and more tired with each passing moment, but she was determined to listen to the rest of Stream's story.

But as the night began to deepen, Elf's eyes started to close. Reluctantly, she was forced to sleep.

****

Snow had fallen during the night. Elf was awakened to the sound of a hawk screeching in the distance.

She knew that a hawk could easily carry off a small cat like her. But it was too far to notice her tiny figure, and she wouldn't have made an easy target anyway.

The small group traveled at a brisk pace this time. There was a sense of urgency in the way Stream moved. Elf's paws felt like they were going to fall off by the time they reached a breaking point.

From the top of a ledge, they could see a vast, gleaming lake. The sun's rays seemed to reflect off of it, turning Elf's once shaggy fur into a glistening gold.

"That's where ThunderClan's camp is located." Stream's tail pointed towards a grove of trees that appeared to grow further apart from the rest. "It's pretty well protected, but I wouldn't want to be in there if it flooded," she murmured.

So the three cats continued moving towards their destination.

The scenery around Elf began to slowly change.

Grass and flowers began to take the place of jagged rocks and boulders. Trees soon towered above Elf's head, and she quickly began to feel at home once more.

However, the feeling of freedom did not last long.

Elf didn't take in account that they would have to travel through yet another Twolegplace.

Stream made it no secret that she loved it here. She seemed to know the best places to go, and told them that it was best to keep low.

They would have to reach the Clans within the third day. Or else the Band would arrive and there would be no kits waiting for them. Elf flinched at the thought of Ice's menacing presence.

"We're here!" Stream suddenly yowled.

Elf looked up.

A large Twoleg structure stood in front of them. In the distance, she could hear a small dog yapping away. She heard yowls of rage follow.

Stream exchanged a surprised glance with Storm. "It's probably WindClan," she explained. "A dog likes to go into their territory and terrorize them."

"Sounds like fun," Storm growled. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws several times, before relaxing.

The barking and yowling died down. Stream called it safe, and continued leading the way through the forest.

Soon they reached a clearing.

Dappled sunlight reached down. The leaves on the trees that surrounded the three of them made shadows on the ground dance. Elf could almost hear their faint whispers; the memories of these cats, and those before the Clans.

"I think that Elf should go on her own," Stream meowed when they had settled down.

"What?" Storm snarled. "She could escape!"

"Not likely," Stream replied, glancing almost guiltily at Elf. "ThunderClan cats have a reputation for _always_ finding stragglers in their territory. They have the best trackers in the forest, mind you. Elf could go in alone, and you could wait for her near the edge. She could carry one of the kits out."

Storm stopped complaining when he realized that what Stream suggested was good. He sighed and shook his head. He knew that Ice would not like the idea of letting Elf go on her own. He didn't understand Ice's fixation on the dappled she-cat, but Ice was his leader, and Storm was forced to do what he said.

"Very well," he meowed at last. "Elf, you now know their scent. Follow it, or I will kill you myself."

Elf looked at him hopefully. She would rather die than steal kits. But Storm remained stone still.

She shook her head bitterly and padded away, aware of the cold stare Storm gave her.

Tracking ThunderClan wasn't hard at all.

Their scents filled the forest. It was as though they had marked all the trees around them. The scent was musky and strange, but it felt more like home than anywhere else.

Elf settled into a quick pace as she followed the stronger trails.

The trees were whispering to her, telling her to go on. They told her that freedom was only a few steps away.

Suddenly a shape exploded from nowhere. Elf squealed in shock when a body slammed into her, knocking the breath from her lungs. She gasped as her attacker let go, realizing that she was no threat.

She saw that it was a dark ginger she-cat, with piercing green eyes. This cat was powerful looking, and worse than the rogues Elf had faced. This was one of the Clan cats Stream had spoken about. And now, Elf had the chance to escape.


	4. ThunderClan

**Hey guys, I know it's been almost a month since I've updated. I've been busy writing papers, playing Heart Gold, and all of that fun stuff. But soon my obsession will be over, so fret not. This chapter was very complicated, because I had to figure out how to introduce Elf into the Clans. But now I have it all planned out. So please enjoy. Oh, and thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Annabelle Chee, xXThunderspiritXx, Cyri's Alter Ego, and leafpool407 for reviewing!**

_If one were to ask you what  
__I wanted, what would I say?  
__Peace. Peace dear one. That is what I want._**  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

ThunderClan

The dark ginger cat's hackles rose as she stared at Elf. But Elf didn't see her as a threat. She could see that her eyes were filled with confusion, as well as pity. Elf was frustrated that the she-cat seemed to take her in so easily. Had she been bigger or more powerful looking, her pelt would have properly been clawed off.

"Why are you here? What are you doing on our territory?" the she-cat demanded.

"Do I look like a threat?" Elf asked gently, tilting her head to the side.

Her pose became less defensive. "No," she admitted.

Suddenly the plants around her began to shiver. Cats spilled out into the clearing, until they surrounded Elf completely. The small cat crouched down in fear as she scented their anger. They were furious that another cat had crossed their border.

"What's a rogue doing in our territory?" hissed a long-limbed black tom. His belly was brown, to Elf's surprise. He had dark amber eyes, that gleamed menacingly as he stepped towards her with his claws unsheathed.

"Can't you see how starved she is?" A white she-cat commented. Elf gasped when she saw that part of her face was torn. Bare skin could be seen over her eye, and it was closed permanently. "Poor scrap." She looked as though she didn't mind the scars that now stretched around Elf's fur. But the other cats noticed them, and were now grimacing in disgust.

"If we let her stay she'll eat all of our fresh-kill," the black tom spat.

"It's greenleaf, there will be plenty of prey, Spiderleg," replied the white she-cat. Ginger patches marked around her fur, and her eyes were amber as well.

Without waiting for her to say anything else, the cat called Spiderleg stalked off further into the forest. The dark ginger she-cat followed, though she seemed more interested in Elf then him.

"You'll have to forgive them." The white she-cat's voice was soft as she glanced at Elf. "A drought came, and prey became scarce. But don't worry, there's plenty now that the water patrol returned."

Elf tipped her head in confusion. These words were new to her. She had never heard of a cat patrolling, or water patrols. She hda heard from Stream that the Clans were suffering from the heat that came.

"Please, follow me," the white-and-ginger queen added.

She began to pad forward, passing Elf as she did so. The she-cat stopped in mid-step, shocked by Elf's fragile form. But after a few moments of hesitating, she continued. Elf warily followed, unsure of herself as the trees became more dense.

It reminded her so much of her old territory. She was beginning to feel homesick, although she had been homesick for several moons after Ice captured her.

Her dappled fur blended in well with her surroundings as they padded on. Warm and welcoming scents greeted her nose and mouth as she opened her jaws to taste the air. Nearby, a stream gurgled over pebbles and mud.

Soon they reached a part of the forest where the trees began to part. Elf blinked in surprise when the white-and-ginger cat disappeared through a thorn tunnel. She nearly leaped out of her fur when the queen peered through the tunnel.

"Firestar already knows you're here," she meowed.

Without waiting for Elf to reply, she disappeared once more. Elf quickly followed, though she sensed that more cats were waiting for her to come.

When she emerged from the thorn tunnel, she realized that a hollow lay below her. She saw that there was a deeper part of the hollow, just tail-lengths from her. In front of her was a hill that led down into the hollow.

There were cats everywhere. Elf had never seen so many in one place. They were either milling about, sharing tongues, or looking at her. Some looked up from their grooming and stared at her in confusion, anger, and pity.

Elf lifted her chin and padded forward, only to run into a long-haired gray cat. He turned and stared at her with bright yellow eyes, that widened in horror at her scars.

"Who clawed her pelt off?" hissed a small dark brown cat who sat next to a gray she-cat. Elf blinked for a moment. She was surprised at how many cats were staring at her with confusion rather then pity. Most had emerged from their dens to see what the commotion was about. Others were just commenting on how awful she looked.

Suddenly, small rocks were tumbling down the side of the hollow. Elf glanced up in surprise as a flame-colored cat emerged from the shadows. His muscles were well-toned, and sharp green eyes stared into her blue ones. She had never seen a cat like this before. Her memories went back to Stream's tale of a flame-colored warrior who was the leader of this Clan. She quickly recalled that his name was Firestar.

"Squirrelflight told me a visitor would come," he meowed. Elf stared at him in surprise. Then she followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the dark ginger she-cat she had met in the forest. "Welcome to ThunderClan, though I wish it were in better conditions," he added.

Amazement coursed through Elf. She had made it! It didn't surprise her now as she saw how many cats were in the hollow. Stream had told her that there were more cats in ThunderClan then any other. They wouldn't miss any kits if they were taken, though the idea of kidnapping them made Elf shudder.

"Our warriors will hunt for you, and after you are full, you may rest near the elders' den," Firestar meowed when his words were met with silence.

Elf remained where she was as the meeting drew to an end. Cats were now glaring at her. A golden brown tabby padded towards her. He looked friendly, though his pelt clutched to his ribs. She had noticed how thin some of the cats were. The air felt moist now, and the ground was now saturated, but she would never have guessed that a drought had been ravaging through the Clans.

"The elders den is located near that bush, where Mousefur and Longtail sleep, along with Purdy," he explained. His tail pointed towards a small dusky brown she-cat, whose muzzle was gray. A nasty scar stretched across it. Beside her, a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes stood.

Mousefur, the dusky brown she-cat, wrinkled her nose when she registered the golden brown tabby's words. "We have to sleep with a rat?" she spat.

Elf flattened her ears, though she couldn't blame Mousefur. She guessed that she wasn't the most appealing figure in the clearing.

"You'll have to excuse Mousefur," the cat beside her mewed. "She's been itching all day."

Mousefur snorted and glared at the pale tabby. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," she hissed.

"You say that when all strangers come," meowed the golden brown tabby. His eyes gleamed with amusement.

The small cat only glared at him further before turning away from them. The pale tabby shook his head as she swatted his side with her tail.

But Mousefur's words made Elf's fur prickle with uncertainty. She couldn't help but wonder if they would figure out why she was really here. And what would happen if they did?

Not only would Ice claw her ears off next, but she would be left without hope. There was nothing she could do for now. She would remain silent, until the right time came. She would bide her time, and speak to Firestar when that time did come.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I think this is my longest chapter yet. My goal is to write over one thousand words each chapter, so get used to the longness :D Anyways, please review!**


	5. Stolen

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the rather late update. I've been really busy lately, and...yeah. I've decided to make three more chapters, and end it there. Because, really, how else would it continue? There will be an epilogue though, so don't worry :D Thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, xXThunderspiritXx, Darkness of the Eclipse, leafpool407, Flaming Vengeance, Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego, AND Belle1996 for reviewing!**

* * *

Stolen

Elf sat alone in the center of ThunderClan camp. Ice would soon arrive, and he would want to see the kits she had supposedly taken.

But she had seen how the Clan acted towards their kits. They loved them, as though they were their own. Elf knew that she couldn't take them, even if she wanted to. Kits were a precious thing to a Clan. It meant they would survive for seasons to come.

"Mama, who's that raggedy looking cat over there?" squealed a gray she-kit with golden eyes. A silvery white tabby she-kit stood beside her, with eyes that were as wide as moons.

"Hush Dovekit," murmured a white queen with bright green eyes.

There was something almost eerie about the gray kit. But Elf ignored it. She had bigger problems, and one of them included Ice.

How was she going to slip past the powerful warriors when there were so many? Then a thought occurred to her. There were very few cats on guard during the night. Ice had told her to wait for three days, and three days had passed. Now she would have to move quickly, before he could reach the camp.

*****

Night had fallen over the trees. Elf was more jumpy then ever as she waited for the sounds of snoring to arrive. A long-limbed black tom was the only warrior on guard, and he was half asleep.

When the first snores came, Elf began to creep towards the thorn tunnel. She was well aware of the fact that a cat could wake up at any moment. But Elf's mission was to escape, and the last thing she wanted to do was anger these cats.

Crickets sang in the night, their chorus stretching as far as Elf could hear when she emerged. An owl hooted nearby, and she could almost hear the soft sound of wings beating rhythmically as it searched for prey.

Tall ferns ticked her nose as she kept it on the ground, scenting for the rogues. They would arrive soon.

Suddenly a branch snapped. Elf whirled around, only to see that a pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running along her spine had followed. Her eyes were dark with worry as she observed Elf's tiny frame.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked in a low whisper.

Elf shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone about her mission! Everything would end in failure. But it was too late.

The large form of Ice melted from the darkness. Hateful amber eyes pierced through Elf's, and she suddenly began to tremble.

"Well, well, it looks like you've brought us a pretty kitty after all," he snarled venomously.

The small apprentice's eyes widened in horror as several rogues emerged from the shadows. Elf could only stare at the scene as a dark brown tabby tom pinned the young cat to the ground. His eyes were gleaming like cold fire as he stared her in the eye.

"I'm sure she'll produce wonderful kits," Ice added in a smooth, silky purr.

Elf's eyes widened even more when she heard a cry escape from another apprentice; the dark brown she-cat she had seen hanging around camp. The rogues looked up in surprise to see the apprentice rush towards them at full speed. But Hazel caught her with one grasp around her neck.

"Briarpaw!" the pale brown apprentice cried.

"Quiet," Ice snarled as he glared down at her. "Or do you want your friend here to die?"

Hazel bit down harder on Briarpaw's neck, causing the young cat to cry out in pain. Elf was surprised no one could hear them. She thought for sure that they would have by now. Her hopes were quickly diminishing as the rogues began to surround her.

"And you can thank our little spy for bringing us to you," hissed Hazel as she let go of Briarpaw.

Elf flinched as though a stone had been thrown her way. She felt the apprentices' eyes bore through her tiny frame. She knew that questions were burning in their eyes. But she didn't want to look at them. It would only bring more pain.

Then she heard it. It was like a cat from the sky had come down to help them. Elf crouched down even lower when she heard yowls and battle cries screech throughout the forest. The rogues had been caught, and they would be forced to leave. Elf knew that the ThunderClan kits would remain safe, until Ice came up with another plan to capture them.

* * *

**Rather short, bland chapter. But it explains lots of things, and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and yes, Blossompaw was the pale brown apprentice. AND she did like, and trust, Elf.**


	6. Fight

Wow, I've got five reviews already, and the chapter was only just posted...nice. Thanks PinkRhinosAreBest, Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego, Warriors-Skywing, and Nightshade07 for reviewing!

* * *

Fight

Fury swelled within Firestar's chest as he led a battle patrol towards the group of rogues. He had seen the way they pinned down Briarpaw and Blossompaw. He had seen the way they treated Elf like foxdung. And he wanted to put a stop to it.

"Cloudtail, Brackenfur, go and help Briarpaw," he ordered the two toms.

He hoped Cloudtail was sensible enough not to attack Elf. The tiny cat was still trembling beneath the cold glare of the large white tom. Firestar's eyes narrowed as he saw that they were exchanging words. But he had no idea what the words were.

As he drew closer, ignoring the yowls and hisses that erupted around him, he began to understand what the tom was saying.

"...Know they will kill you if they find out what you have done to our kits," he snarled.

Kits? What had Elf done to their kits? He glanced around. And suddenly it hit him.

There were no young cats in the group. Only elders or older rogues who were willing to kill for the taste of blood. Firestar felt himself shiver. Was Elf really a kit murderer? Is that why she had brought Briarpaw and Blossompaw?

"At least I would be dead," spat the dappled ginger she-cat. "It's better then following your orders."

"Ah, but I wouldn't let you off that easy would I?" purred the white tom. "In fact, I think I will tell these Clan cats about your past now."

His eyes narrowed frostily as he noticed Firestar. The flame-colored leader couldn't help but stare.

The tom was large. Larger then even Tigerstar. He felt a sense of power emanate from him as the tom stared at him. Cold amber eyes gleamed as Firestar rose from his crouch. He knew he would have to face the tom, just like Scourge and just like the badgers.

"You know nothing about this little kitty do you?" the white tom asked. Firestar shook his head. "She came from the same forest we traveled to. She was a healer, and fortune teller." Elf flinched at his words as they slid from his mouth smoothly. "And, a cat who could create curses."

Firestar's head tipped to the side. Curses? What in the name of StarClan was this cat talking about? But the white tom only continued speaking.

"So, we were kind and brought her food out of respect. One day we asked if she would like to travel with us. Of course, from that moment, she cursed us. She told our queens that they would no longer bare kits, and the kits that were born would be stillborn."

Shock spread through Firestar's limbs as he looked at Elf. Her eyes were hollow with rage and grief. "Is...is this true, Elf?" he asked, hoping she would say no.

But to his dismay, she only shook her head. "It is..._most_ of it," she replied slyly.

Firestar had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He liked the little cat, and had hoped she might one day think of joining ThunderClan. But after hearing about her strange..._ability_...He wasn't too sure now.

Suddenly a wail erupted from a holly bush. Firestar and Elf looked in the direction, only to see that a large tabby tom was looming over the body of Berrynose. Mousewhisker had lunged himself at the large rogue, but the tabby was much too fast. The rogue easily knocked Mousewhisker to the side, and now his fangs bore at his throat.

"Mousewhisker, run!" Firestar recognized Hazeltail's screech. He wondered if it was wise to bring all three siblings into the battle. But as he watched Hazeltail and Mousewhisker work together, he knew it was a good idea. Being outnumbered, the tabby turned and fled into the trees.

"Your rogues are loosing," Firestar meowed. He felt a lump in his throat for Berrynose's loss. Daisy would be overwhelmed with rage and grief. The cream-furred queen had joined the Clan out of fear. And now her kits were dying because of her fatal decision.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," snarled the white tom. He flicked his tail; Firestar knew it was a signal. As if on cue, several shadows emerged from the thick woodland, surrounding the Clan. "Now, you can either give up, or kill your precious little rogue that you've kept under guard," he added smoothly.

Elf's face twisted in pain. She looked like she could claw the smug look off of the large rogue. Firestar wished she could. It would save him time, and his Clanmates wouldn't have to fight against the large group of rogues.

"Wait!" The white tom stopped at the sound of another voice. Firestar followed his surprised look. A silver tabby had lunged through the trees, ignoring the annoyed hisses from the rogues. "Give them a chance," she panted as she halted in front of her leader. "They've got more cats in the hollow, and plenty of reinforcements from the other Clans."

"Are you trying to make us loose?" the white tom spat.

"No," the silver tabby replied. Firestar glanced down at her belly. It was swollen, from either the rich prey, or she was pregnant. "Please, just give them a chance. We will take Elf."

The white tom looked reluctant to agree. His lips were set hard as he thought over the possibilities of a tougher battle. Then his eyes gleamed with what Firestar thought of as excitement.

"Very well," he finally meowed. "I will give you Clan cats one day to make your choice: Either fight, or give us your kits willingly."

Firestar narrowed his eyes as the group of rogues began to pad through the forest. Four cats had surrounded Elf, and were uttering hisses or snarls at her. She boldly lifted her head and followed. Somehow, Firestar knew that he would have to help her. Either end her life, or let her join ThunderClan. Those were his only options.

* * *

Yay for a different Firestar! Okay...yeah. The next couple of chapters will be in his point of view. The epilogue will be in Lionblaze's point of view, since he isn't even mentioned much in the entire story.


	7. Battle

*WARNING* This chapter may include lots of blood spill, and it will be very long. But, it will also add a lot of inside information.

* * *

Help

The Clan had gathered around the Highledge, where Firestar stayed within his den. He could hear them muttering in confusion. He had told them about the white tom's threat, and that Elf had been taken by the rogues. They were concerned for their safety, and Firestar thought it was best that he didn't tell his Clanmates about her past. Elf had suffered enough.

He glanced out of the entrance of his den. Jayfeather was refreshing Briarpaw's neck wounds, while Leafpool, who reluctantly helped, worked with the rest of the injured cats. Brightheart, who had spent a lot of time with Cinderpelt before the former medicine cat died, was doing what she could. From soothing injured cats, or helping Jayfeather by collecting herbs for him. Firestar was grateful for her help.

But now he had to decide what to do about the rogues. If he chose to fight them, the battle could end very badly. But his fur prickled when he realized that if the leader of the rogues was killed, they would flee. It sounded exactly like the battle with BloodClan. If he chose to surrender the kits, he knew the Clan would never forgive him.

Firestar rose to his paws. His heart was filled with worry about Elf and the rest of his Clan. But what choice did he have? He would have to risk the lives of his Clanmates in order to help Elf and save the kits.

He padded out of his den. The Clan looked up at him both eagerly and warily, waiting to hear their fate.

"I have made my decision," he meowed as he met their gazes. "We will fight for our kits, even if it means loosing lives."

There were yowls of agreements. But others looked at him questioningly. Cloudtail lashed his long tail, while Lionblaze looked ready to fight off any rogue he met. Firestar knew he would be useful in the battle. There were a few though who looked reluctant to fight.

"Why should we risk our lives for the sake of a cat who threatened to take two of our apprentices?" Mousefur called out.

Brambleclaw looked conflicted. Firestar knew the deputy would gladly risk his life for his Clanmates. But Brambleclaw could easily be under the influence of Tigerstar. Firestar could only hope he was wrong.

"I believe we should give her a chance." Firestar's eyes widened when he saw that Sandstorm had spoken. She was usually the first to agree with Mousefur. But this time she looked ready to defend Elf.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. "Cats of ThunderClan, we have a battle to fight! I know we are weak after the last fight, but we must pull through, for the sake of the kits and our friend."

By now the whole Clan agreed with him. Mousefur and Dustpelt were the only ones who seemed to think that this was a bad idea.

"Brambleclaw, I want you to organize the battle patrol," he ordered his deputy.

The dark tabby nodded and began to issue orders to the warriors in the Clan. Firestar knew he would choose cats who were healthy enough to battle. He noticed that Brambleclaw avoided Squirrelflight, whose eyes glittered with anger. But Squirrelflight had fought well in the last fight with the rogues. She could use the rest.

Soon the Clan was ready. Firestar looked up at the sky. It was sunhigh, the time when the leader of the rogues had told him to come. A shiver spread through Firestar. He knew this was a battle that had to happen, for the sake of Elf, and the kits.

He leaped down to join his Clanmates, and padded towards Sandstorm. Her green eyes were full of pain. Firestar understood why. Cats would die today. Perhaps half of the Clan would be wiped out. But not without a valiant fight.

The flame-colored leader began to lead the battle patrol through the thorn tunnel.

Everything was planned out. As soon as the first wave was tired out, a second wave would strike. By then, the rogues should be weaker. Of course, Firestar had no idea how many rogues were there.

A low rumbling snarl erupted from the trees ahead of the battle patrol. Firestar narrowed his eyes when the large white cat stepped out of the gloom.

"So, have you made up your mind?" he demanded.

"I have," Firestar replied. He glanced at his fellow warriors. Their fur was bristling, and their claws were unsheathed; ready to fight. "We choose to fight."

The tom's eyes glittered almost gleefully, and he flicked his tail. Several large rogues followed his signal, and were now glowering at the ThunderClan cats. They looked fierce and bloodthirsty.

With a challenging battle cry, Firestar led his Clan towards the rogues. They braced themselves as the Clan cats made contact. Firestar's first enemy was a tortoiseshell she-cat, with an ugly scar over her muzzle. She was proud of her strength, and continued taunting him as he missed each blow.

The she-cat cried in pain when Firestar's teeth met her fur. He made sure to bite down hard enough so that she would feel the pain. Blood seeped from the wound, and soon she was sent reeling through the forest.

He glanced around as the battle raged on.

Blood had already spilled on the ground as his Clanmates fought hard. Cloudtail held a firm grip on a dark brown-and-white tom, while Lionblaze fought like a TigerClan cat.

_Where is their leader_? Firestar thought as he picked out the different cats. Then he spotted the large white tom. He towered over Toadpaw, whose eyes were wide with fear.

Filled with rage and determination, Firestar lunged forward and barreled into the tom. The impact caused his teeth to clatter, and he was sent rolling to the ground.

"Silly Clan cat," the tom spat. "You don't think you can kill me, do you?"

As he spoke, two cats replaced him. Firestar's eyes widened when he realized that he was surrounded. The white tom had melted into the battle, as if knowing that his death would end it. Firestar knew that in order to get to the leader, he would have to find Elf. But he didn't know whether or not she was there. He guessed that the leader would have kept her under guard while the battle took place.

*****

Stream was pacing around the abandoned badger's set as she contemplated what would happen after ThunderClan was defeated. She couldn't even bare to think what the other Clans would think. They would either be furious, or happy.

She glanced guiltily down at the entrance. She could hear Elf's shaky breath. She could almost feel the pain and sorrow emanating from the dappled she-cat.

But Stream cared more for the kits that would come soon. She glanced down at her swollen belly. Soon, the Band would actually have kits they could be proud of, rather then those mindless rogues who followed the order of the most powerful tom. She wondered if they would ever listen to a she-cat. Stream shook her head, knowing that the idea was impossible.

Suddenly a screech sounded not far off. Stream's eyes widened when she recognized Storm, who was fiercely battling scrawny looking WindClan cats.

_They spotted us_! she thought fearfully. She looked around, hoping that there would be a chance to escape. But the WindClan cats had already cornered Storm, and several were making their way towards Stream.

Fear overwhelmed her, and she began to panic. Her only thoughts were to protect her unborn kits. If the WindClan cats caught her, they would surely kill her for trespassing.

Stream made a run for it, painfully aware of how slow her pawsteps were. The WindClan warriors had stopped at the badger set. They were sniffing the entrance, surprised that the scent of a cat came from it.

Then they let out shocked yowls as Elf scrambled out of the burrow.

"What is that thing?" hissed a black tom with amber eyes.

"I don't want that rogue in our camp," added a ginger tom with white paws. "Probably full of flees and maggots."

Elf's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she looked at the warriors. They started to tremble. It was obvious that her ploy was beginning to work. The black tom let out a fearful yowl and began to make a run for it, while the rest of the Clan cats followed.

_I must find them_, she thought as she looked around. _I must find ThunderClan_.

*****

The battle had gotten worse by the time Firestar had accidentally killed a tabby she-cat with a gray muzzle. He had felt fury and sorrow for the needless lives that were lost. ThunderClan were winning, but at what cost?

The second wave had arrived shortly after Firestar finished off yet another opponent. Now fear scent filled the forest as the rogues were surrounded by several more warriors. They made a break for it, and soon, only a few rogues remained. And they were quickly finished off.

"Ice, we're loosing!" cried a silver tabby tom.

The large white cat looked up in surprise, and then rage clouded his eyes. Firestar had no time to react when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. The force of the impact caused the ground beneath him to shake.

"I have long awaited the day when I would finally kill a Clan leader!" he spat.

Then it was as though some dark entity had been lifted from the forest. Ice's eyes widened in shock when he saw a dappled ginger pelt flash through the crowd of cats. Dark, beautiful blue eyes pierced through his own amber eyes.

"This fighting must stop!" she cried as she skidded to a halt.

Ice narrowed his eyes and glared coldly at her. "And what are you going to do, curse me?" he replied in a snarl.

Elf lowered her head and looked at her paws. She hardly looked worried at all. "No," she mewed. "The forest will kill you."

As she spoke, something changed. The trees began to grow heavier, and Ice let go of Firestar. He made a rumbling sound, that felt like laughter to the flame-colored leader. Firestar realized what was happening before it struck. He quickly scrambled out of the way, and suddenly, the sound of branches and roots snapping echoed through the forest. A large, ancient tree groaned as it fell sideways.

Massive branches and dirt flew everywhere, forcing cats to dodge or leap to the side. Ice was still there. He realized that he couldn't move. It was as though his paws had been glued to the ground. He yowled in panic as the tree trunk drew closer, until it landed on the ground with a tremendous thud. The sickening sound of bones crunching rang in Elf's ears as she watched the terrifying scene.

She looked through the dried leaves, and saw that Ice's eyes had dulled. His pelt was as cold as his name stated. He was dead.

Suddenly she turned to Firestar, who had watched the scene with wide, strange looking eyes. He looked as though he had never seen such a thing happen.

"Please, you must kill me before something like this happens again," she whispered.

Firestar looked at her in shock. Kill her? How could he possibly...But then he saw that her eyes were clouded in permanent sorrow. She didn't want to live knowing she had killed so many kits, and was about to steal kits from a Clan. A family.

"Elf, thank you for stopping Ice," he meowed. "But...are you sure? We would let you stay, and..." He knew that his desperate pleas wouldn't work. But he felt as though he should at least try. He felt pity for the she-cat who had been captured, abused, and used as a tool to steal. Finally, he gave in.

"Very well," he murmured, shaking his head. "Your death will be quick, and painless."

* * *

Ugh, so sorry to end it right there, but you wouldn't want to witness Firestar's inner struggle to not kill her. Anyways, please read and review! Finale is up next :D


	8. Life

Life

Several moons had passed since Firestar killed Elf. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw were the only ones who knew. Dovepaw was now Lionblaze's apprentice, Ferncloud had given birth to three healthy kits, known as Dapplekit, Meadowkit, and Springkit. The Three had finally learned their true place in the prophecy, while the Clan made a full recovery from the fight with the rogues.

Lionblaze had promised himself that he would never turn out to be like Ice, or Elf. The tiny cat had suffered through so much, and he didn't want to think about the horrible scars that had stretched over her fur. He didn't want to think of the way Ice had treated her, tortured her until she obeyed him.

He wondered if there was a place in the stars for her. He sat on the tree that had crushed Ice. Moss now grew around it, and the leaves had all fallen off. Now it was nothing but a rotting trunk. But it was the best place for him to think. And now he was staring up at the sky, where clouds covered the sun.

A cool breeze ruffled his fur, and the sound of the stream that bordered WindClan sounded nearby. Lionblaze knew that WindClan were on the move. Apparently, a couple of rogues who had been guarding an abandoned badger's set were spotted on their territory at the time of the battle. Firestar had not told the Clans about Elf, but he warned them that rogues were loose in the forest.

After the Gathering, several of the rogues had fled away from the lake, and into the mountains. Their scents were beginning to fade, as well as the memory of the battle. But several warriors had died during the fight. Brackenfur had been forced to retire early due to a severe injury, while Brambleclaw died from teeth wounds on his neck. Now Graystripe was Firestar's deputy. And in a way, Lionblaze was glad he was.

He sighed and stopped staring at the sky. Thinking about the past would get him nowhere. He wanted to think about what he would do with Dovepaw next. She had already mastered hunting and listening, due to her powers. But her fighting skills were not as good as Ivypaw. Lionblaze knew he would work on that next. He would make sure that Dovepaw was the strongest apprentice in ThunderClan. An apprentice they could be proud of.

*****

A yowl of pain escaped through Stream's lips as she felt a contraction. A couple of moons had passed since she and Storm had fled into the mountains. Storm had later been killed by a mountain lion, which had been hunting near their den. Since then, Stream moved her nest to a safer location, far away from the large creature's jagged sharp teeth.

For days on end, Stream had wondered what happened to Elf. As much as she regretted it, she wanted to know. She had felt bitterly sorry for the dappled she-cat, who had been treated so cruelly by the rogues. But when she had been with them, she wanted to make sure she gained their trust. Storm had told her it was the only way. Even he was very aggressive towards her.

A nest filled with moss lay beside her. Stream could feel her kit coming. She knew it was only one kit. Her other kits had been killed during their journey and terrifying flight.

Her den was surrounded by stone walls, and a small entrance was located in front of her. It was small enough for only her to fit through. Even if the mountain lion returned, it wouldn't find it easy to hunt her kit.

After what seemed like hours, the contractions became worse. Stream wailed in pain as she felt a kit push its way out of her womb. She pushed with all her might to get it out, before it could suffocate. The kit landed on the mossy nest beside her.

Stream gave an exhausted sigh of relief. She groggily lifted her head to lick the sac until it opened. When it had, she lapped her kits' fur the wrong way. It squealed, and began to squirm beneath her tongue.

"A little she-kit," Stream purred to herself. The kit had dark gray fur, and blended in well with the stone floor. "I will name you...Sliver," she meowed when she noticed a silver stripe over the kit's closed eye.

A survivor of the ordeal had finally come. Stream knew that this kit could be the future of her own special group. She would make sure they were not violent, but good, and appreciative of their hunting skills. She would make sure that Elf's memory as a good cat lived on.

* * *

I know, I know, it's a rather...bad ending. But this is how I wanted it. Who knows, maybe there will be a sequel. I doubt it though.


End file.
